Something Good This Way Comes
by NWalshe
Summary: Sequel To After All This Time. Memories of the warehouse still haunt Kyle's dreams and the mad man who tomented him and his father is still out there waiting. New evidences is leading them to him but will they find him before he finds them. ENJOY!- NWalshe.
1. Oh, It Has Begun

It's Finally here. Enjoy!- NWalshe :)

* * *

The dream was always fractured and fuzzy. Like a TV with a bad connection. It always seem like he was watching the events from distance and could never make out fully what was going on before him. It wasn't like the other dreams where his mind was placed back where it had happened so that he was forced to relive it. It was more like his mind trying to tell him something, show him something he'd missed that day but he could never see it. 6 months of the same dream and Kyle couldn't see what the dream meant just that every night he was back in that warehouse watching himself get shot in the back. It was the reason he was up at day break and didn't like falling asleep anymore. He need to find the answers.

Kyle walked into the lab with a cup of coffee in his hand after another night of less than peaceful sleep. He knew that today would be busy, their most recent case was a home invasion where the 2 occupants were murdered. He would most likely spend the day processing the evidence that had been collected, it wasn't interesting but it would keep his mind busy. Kyle made his way towards the locker room and dumped his stuff in his locker and the coffee cup in the trash. He looked at what he would be doing and then went to work. He spend about 2 hours putting vases back together and checking them for finger prints. Most CSIs found this task really annoying and tedious but it relaxed Kyle and let his brain rest for a little while. He was slightly odd in the way he enjoyed the more tedious tasks so the senior CSIs would stick him with them so they could do the fun stuff.

Once the vases were re-built, dusted for finger prints and the prints ran though CODIS Kyle downloaded the results on to his tablet and took them to his father. H was in his office looking over the case files. A large clear whiteboard stood on one side of the office, on it all of the information they had on Ron Saris and the shooting in the warehouse. The case was still open and H wouldn't give up until he had Saris behind bars for all the evil things he had done. H looked up when his door opened and smiled when he saw Kyle.

"Finger prints results from the vases. There were 3 viable prints and a few smudges all from one donor." Kyle said handing his father the tablet.

"Any match in CODIS?" H asked looking over the prints.  
"No CODIS." Kyle said "No case to case hits. Not a match to the residents. Most likely from the attacker."

"He wasn't wearing gloves then, couldn't have been a pro then." H said handing the tablet back to Kyle. At that moment Calleigh came in her tablet in her hands and a worried look on her face.

"Ballistic report?" H asked. Calleigh nodded handing H the tablet.  
"There was a case to case hit when I processed the bullets. Turns out the gun used to kill our victims was used 6 months ago" Calleigh said.  
"What for?" Kyle asked turning to look at her.  
"To shoot you." Calleigh said causing Kyle to freeze in shock. "The bullet striations match those of the bullets that were removed from your back 6 months ago."

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked running thought every thing in his mind.

"It means that the shooter is back or Saris is." H said his voice cold and emotionless.


	2. Ever Feel Like You Are Being Watched

Kyle was frozen in place unsure what to think. Either Ron Saris was back or the man who shot him was. He felt like the fall was falling though. For the last 6 months he had been searching his thoughts and his dreams to find a clue into who had shot him but had found nothing and now it had been dropped in to there laps. Everything seemed out of place again like he shouldn't be here but he was and he was trying to find his way into a place that he should be. He knew his dad and Calliegh were still talking but for him it fell on dead ears, he heard nothing as 6 months of dreams flooded his head. He couldn't breath as it felt like his lungs were being squeezed. His vision darkened and he was back in the warehouse confronting Saris, raising his gun and gun shots filling the air. The pain in his back flaring and his head was feeling muddled. The sickening crack of his gun hitting the floor. The feeling of somebodies arms catching him. Jennie's name leaving his lips. He felt like he was being pulled from reality until he felt a hand on his arm slowly bringing him back to earth. His vision returned and the first thing he saw was his father's worried face.

"Kyle, can you hear me?" Horatio asked eyeing his son carefully. Kyle just nodded trying to steady his breathing again. Horatio knew that Kyle had suffered a flash back but instead of bringing it up he just nodded back at his son. He turned to Calliegh and said. "I want all the finger prints and ballistic reports run though every database, every case, everything that you can find to see if we can figure out who has shot that gun." And with that Calliegh was gone. Horatio lead Kyle towards a chair and looked intently at him. "What happened?"

"I was back in the warehouse. Feeling it all over again. For the last 6 months I have been dreaming about it. I've been watching myself get shot for 6 months and still I'm getting nothing from it." Kyle admitted letting his head fall in his hands.

"Today we are finally one step closer to finding the guy who shot you. Focus on that and not what we don't know yet." Horatio said.

"One step forward and about a thousand left to go." Kyle muttered sarcasm thick in his voice. Horatio just rolled his eyes at his son's comment.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off, go pick Abel up from Kindergarten. I don't want you working after a flashback, it won't do you any good." Horatio said. Kyle tried to argue but the look on his dad's face said that fighting wasn't worth it.

When Abel saw him waiting for him outside his school his little face lit up. He ran full speed and Kyle's legs, almost knocking him over.

"Daddy." he yelled as Kyle picked him up. Kyle loved being a dad and loved that Abel had accepted him without asking him why he hadn't always been around. He had a family to be protect now and it fact that Ron Saris might be resurfacing was scaring him because they were in danger because of it. Abel was his world and he would never let his son of a bitch ex-step-father hurt him. As he walked with Abel back to his car Abel went on about all the things he had done in school, waving painting in Kyle's face and generally rambling away. Once he reached the car he strapped Abel into his car seat and went to get into the drivers seat when he noticed it. A piece of paper folded and left under his windscreen wiper. He slowly picked it up and unfolded it. His heart almost stopped when he read what was written on the baby.

_Cute kid, Harmon. Better Keep The Little Boy Safe and that Girlfriend of yours as well. I'm watching you and this time you won't live. Say hello to Red. - RS._

Ron Saris was watching him.


End file.
